


【忘羡】撷婴

by oldancestorsofYiling



Category: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn - Fandom, 魔道祖师-墨香铜臭| MódàoZǔshī-MòxiāngTóngxiù
Genre: F/M, 性转, 早恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldancestorsofYiling/pseuds/oldancestorsofYiling
Summary: “现在定下来……”
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【忘羡】撷婴

蓝忘机被拦腰抱住，两人双双跌到墙外。

“哎哟，疼死啦。”当了肉垫子的蓝忘机默默看着她在他身上摇晃。她笑道：“蓝湛，我知道，你心里还是舍不得罚我的对吧。”

“……”

没见他反应，又道：“你不喝酒，我可以给些别的吗？”不等他答应，低下来就是黏糊糊的水声，“怎样？够吗？……唔嗯……”

下面的人按着她后脑含住她的唇瓣，辗转头部浅浅地亲着，一个翻转将她摁在地上，伸舌侵入，得到热烈的回应，便越深入去，两舌抵缠，不分你我，夺芳津。

分开，不忘去咬她下唇。她被亲得小脸飞红，气喘急急，刚想说些什么，觉察了鼠蹊处的异样便噤了声。

落下以来，紧密贴合的身体就没怎么分开过。

魏无羡看过不少奇怪的小人书，据说能堆满云深不知处的藏书室，一点也不羞，还常常调笑，也拿来戏弄过他。自从觉察心意，看那书边没了从前的些许。

“做吗？”蓝忘机睁大了眼。

“都这么硬了……不解释一下吗？”

“我……”

魏无羡提腿环住他的腰，故作深沉道：“我知道你在想什么。”浅浅亲了他一口，“迟早要做的不是吗，你不想要我吗？”鬼使神差的，她很期待，很想去尝试那种被描写得很舒服的事情。

“现在不行。”他作势起身，被缠得死紧，她轻轻拉扯着他的衣带。

“现在定下来，不然，说不定会被别人抢走……”只是随口瞎说。他的眼神变得可怕起来，她若无其事地续续道：“还是说，其实你不会，不懂这些事情……也是，看个春宫图都羞成那样……？”

她被打横抱起，径直冲进附近一片林子里，被按到一棵树下，“谁说我不懂？”

魏无羡语气轻快：“这不是明摆着的吗？那么硬了，不应该狠狠把我……‘提枪上阵’嘛？”瞧瞧四处黑压压的树木，“蓝二公子要野合？”

拉掉她的白衣带，扯开她的白衣襟，云梦的二小姐，往常应是一身紫衣吧。少女的娇小乳房坦露在眼前，在月光下散发着诱人的莹白。十五岁，还未发育成熟，穿上稍宽大些的衣裳，看着就很平坦了。便托起她的双乳，凑上前去含住娇嫩的乳粒，她轻哼一声，下意识去推拒，而后又抱着他任他吮咬，揉搓起来，惹得她一阵阵地颤抖。

脱去一手去解她的衣物，很快外衣便脱落，又去剥她的亵衣，少女的身体对他坦诚。少年修长漂亮的大手在她身上游走掐弄，放过她的小乳头，又亲亲她的唇，往下亲亲下颌、颈项……撷取她的娇妍。

她扭动起来，不满地胡乱拉扯他的布料，他动手解除自己层层叠叠的衣物。他的躯体很美。魏无羡看见那根粗壮狰狞的紫红阳物，便发起怵来。

“……你吃什么的啊……生那么大……塞得进去吗？”

她幼小的馒头是白嫩嫩软软的泛着粉的，饱满的，还散着幽香，轻轻拨开稀疏的耻毛，小隙乖巧地阖着，像粉嘟嘟的小花苞，可爱极了。被盯着私处看，她有点羞，“要进来吗？”邀请他，带着催促的意味。

扶着硬热的阳物在入口处磨了磨，划开那道缝隙，竟浇了一头蜜水。

“可以吗？”

她紧张，听说会很疼，她害怕极了，又迷茫，懵懂，烫热粗壮的阳物极有分量地抵着那处，很舒服，也很奇怪，听了他的问话，却又急躁起来：“都这样了！你还想收回去？还是你不想要我……”

头部挤进花唇，她惊叫出声，泪水哗啦啦滑下，不受控制地绞紧，花瓣被撑得大绽，他一闷哼，挺动深入，被吸得头皮发麻。

“呜……怎么办，还是太大了……”

抽身，掰双腿使之大开，掐着她的腰胯，挺身倾力肏入，一口气进到了底。

“呀啊！！”勉力抽插起来。“啊……啊！……疼……”疼得狠狠一缩，又哭出来，他被夹着也不好受，却温柔细致地安慰起她来。

“……流血了。”蓝忘机看着结合处渗出的点点猩红，魏无羡真怕被捅坏，忙唤他扶起她的身子，向身下看去，确是下体淌着的殷红的鲜血，阳根与二人耻部都沾上些许，当她反应过来，被放躺下去，便受了一番少年人的猛冲。

“嗯……啊……蓝……二公子，你坏了我……清白！要……啊啊……要……负责！”

“要你！”

阳具愈发胀大，她的小嫩逼是真的窄小，插那么多次也不见松动，咬着性器不让走，破身的血水使之更为狰狞恐怖，次次使狠劲肏入击打，大开大合，挺腰疾疾抽插，简直要把她撞得飞出去，便紧紧纠缠他的身体。

魏无羡感到剧痛与撑胀，滑落的泪水又被细细吻去，他又快又用力，她的小胸乳荡漾起来。腰臀上的嫩肉在草地上摩擦，又痒又难受，下腹像被肏出一团大火，简直要将她吞没。

要捅死了，不知是哪来的力气，能这般一言不发、一口气干了这么久还不停，她都要哭出声来。

“小小年纪便……如此了得……嗯！……不得了啦……”

咬牙闷住随时要溢出嘴角的痛呼，绞紧那物，被捅出星星点点的呜咽，分明是身上人动作，她却感到无比劳累。

渐渐得了趣，便发出甜腻腻、软乎乎的呻吟，被顶得断断续续。蓝忘机耳朵红红的，忙吻住她，又想听那悦耳动听的叫唤，放开，她却追上来，想用亲吻去中和那缠身的疼痛，情动的躯体密切结合。

捂着小腹一声声地惊呼，好像下体不是自己的了。竟又滑出一丝血液，染红了花蕊。

淫靡的水声与肉体拍打声肆意响在耳畔，毫无章法的胡乱戳刺，却逼得她泌出大片丰沛水液，打湿了身下的衣物与花草。

“刚有什么啼叫声？”一阵灌木的沙沙声。

“别是什么精怪吧，这山上怎么有？”

猛然绞紧，蓝忘机被夹出一声低吟，忙将她抱起，一齐藏树后。她的束发散了，身上落满了鲜妍，小美人汗津津、粉扑扑的，小乳头变成了小红花，含着肉棒的小馒头又红又肿，像成熟的小野果。拾起衣物，将情动的躯体都盖上，将人儿紧紧抱怀里，一边提防一边挺胯继续，捂住小嘴。

同龄人的话音又起：“……是兔子精吗？兔子怎么啼叫？”

待他们离去，他松了口气，怀里人却使坏狠狠绞了他两下，差点交待了，扯下他的抹额，她眼睛笑得弯弯的，被毫不客气地肏弄着。

“哼……还……不可夜游呢！……唔……还……还不是只抓老子……”

可不就是谁带起的风气，真是胆大包天的孩子。始作俑者被狠狠摁在地上插插了百来下，被肏得哭爹喊娘，想停也停不下来。

“……我可是个雏儿……哈啊……啊……对……对我好点……”

他们又亲作一团，同时性器急切地射出股股浓精，怀里人被精液打得颤抖起来，难耐地发出一声声高亢的吟叫，释放的同时肏弄力度不减，直把她射满了溢出穴口。

像被暖流包围，魏无羡累得软软趴在他怀里。一开荤便承受如此高强度的肏干，累死了，不管不顾地双目一闭，乖乖受着。

初醒转。

不知几时。耻部的胀痛不容忽视，腰酸得直不起来，一抬首，便直直撞上他浅淡的眼眸。

“看多久啦……那么好看嘛？”

“好看。”

魏无羡嘿嘿笑道：“我回去也要看看自己，到底为什么会被蓝二公子这般不要命地肏……”

下面还含着那根东西，她好想再看看那处，便轻轻掀开衣物，花唇红烫肿胀，紧紧吮咬着东西，上面沾了白浊。稍微一动，便吐出丝缕。

她摸了摸小腹。

“蓝二哥哥射了好多啊……射那么多到里面，是想弄出小蓝公子吗？”

“不要胡说八道！”

“又羞啦？都把我搞这样了还羞，又没胡说……你果然还是不懂吧哈哈哈！”

小嫩穴里的巨物颇具威势地变大变硬起来，话锋偏移。

“商量个事，就……给了你这么多，能不能不罚了？”

“罚！……我领罚，我娶你。”

他又被人抱着又亲又吮，“我无数辈子的人就这么定下来了！”

相拥着进入下一场，数次唤着对方，诉说自己的心意，言说对方的千好万好，无比热烈真诚，被无微不至地回应着，直到嘶哑。直到最后一股浊液射进她的身子里，在浅浅的亲吻、抽插起伏中，她昏睡过去。

为她光裸的身体裹上衣物，理好穿着，将人抱起，是一个舒适的姿势。

“是我的。”

趁着未晓未及卯，他悄悄越过那道墙。


End file.
